Street Fighter series
Lies about the Street Fighter series Street Fighter II *Blanka had a move called the "Super Nuclear Meltdown", which immediately destroyed the opposing player. *Chun-Li had a move called the "Golden Kick" which dealt enough damage to leave the opposing player with only a small sliver of health. The attack's animation was similar to a normal head stomp, but Chun-Li's foot was gold. *Chun-Li has the ability to seduce the other players by taking off her top. She would then smother the enemy until they are K.O.ed *Guile has secret moves where he shoots his opponent with a gun or ties them up with handcuffs. **''There is a glitch called 'Guile's Handcuffs' that immobilises the opponent and might have inspired this rumor.'' *It was possible to pick up the rocks on Chun-Li's stage to bludgeon the opponent. *Sheng Long, the master of Ryu and Ken, is a playable character. **''This was originally created as a joke in the April 1992 issue of EGM, but was later reported as fact in other sources. What EGM said you had to do was to not get hit once and get 9 draws on M.Bison. He possessed the moves of every character in the game and was twice as strong as any of the cast of fighters. Because the timer was supposedly locked at 99, it was a "match to the death".'' ***''The April Fool's joke included screenshots of the character in question to further convince the reader that such a character existed. Capcom of USA seemed to have also been taken in by the lie as they had contacted their original Japanese branch if he was revealed. This was later revealed to be a hoax. However, Akuma (Gouki in the Japanese version) was created around this'' and was added as a secret character in Super Street Fighter II Turbo. He could be reached by going through the whole game without continuing and achieving three perfects. Akuma possesses an enhanced version of both Ryu's and Ken's moveset (Hadoukens were faster and can be launched from the air) but was stronger and faster than his heroic counterparts and had the ability to teleport. **''This was later made fact in Street Fighter IV (under the name Gouken); one of his character-specific player titles was "A.K.A. Sheng Long."'' **On March of 2017, Sheng Long was given his "official" profile in the Shadaloo Combat Research Institute along with an official render by Street Fighter V's character designer, Bengus. The profile though satirizes Sheng Long's existence as an April Fools' joke such as profile listing his appearance as "Street Fighter USO" (uso meaning lie in Japanese). His appearance is somewhat different from his original appearance, depicted with a mohawk and a stylized mustache. *If you got three perfects in a row with Chun-Li, she would remove her panties and show her vagina. *There exists a virtual reality version in which you control the special moves with buttons inside the gloves. **A similar mode was implemented decades later in Ultra Street Fighter II with the Way of the Hado mode where players play as Ryu and attack using the Nintendo Switch's Joycons performing special moves to fight Shadaloo warriors in a first person view using the Street Fighter IV engine. *Dhalsim has a secret throw where he grabs his opponent with both hands, stretches his legs up around their neck, and throws them with all four limbs. *Dhalsim has the ability to turn invisible. **''This is based on a glitch that makes Dhalsim not be displayed; it is not a move that the player was intended to perform. This glitch may have led to the introduction of the Yoga Teleport.'' *Following the popularity of Mortal Kombat, it was rumoured that Super Street Fighter II Turbo had "Stage Fatalities", including Cammy's stage (knock off of the bridge), Fei Long's stage (dragon attack), Blanka (use the rooftop hay thatches as poison needles) and Ryu (lightning strike). **''Stage K.O.s would later be implemented in Street Fighter V'' *In order to fight against Sheng Long or Akuma you had to pick up the rocks in Chun-li's stage and throw them at your opponent. *To fight Akuma, your attacks must connect with 100% accuracy *Chun Li had a move where she threw her bracelets at her opponent. This was referenced in Street Fighter 3: Third Strike in one of Chun Li's winquotes. *By inputting a code it's possible to access a variation of Vega's swipe attack that will slash open Chun-li's top - The game is self censored, as blood is displayed and no details are visible. **''This is possibly based on the scene in which such an event occurs in the film, Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie. **''There is an additional cheat code to remove the blood. *Complete the Original SF2 with all perfects and no round losses to get selectable bosses Balrog, Vega, Sagat, Bison on the next game. A feature that became available in Championship Edition. *E. Honda was able to enter the bath in his stage to regain half of his life. Street Fighter Alpha *Wolverine and Spiral (from X-Men: Children of the Atom) were playable as hidden characters, in addition to Sheng Long. **Although Wolverine appears in X-Men vs. Street Fighter, Spiral did not saw a chance to fight against Street Fighter or other Capcom characters until Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Street Fighter III *It was rumored before the release of Street Fighter III that its characters included an astronaut and a cowboy who could regain health by drinking tea. *It was rumored that Sagat and Bison were secret bosses that could be fought in SF3:3rd Strike. Category:Fighting games